


High & Dry

by Pionut



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual! Killua, Except Machi, Flight attendant! Gon, Flirting, Its just 6k what do you want to know ! Just give it a chance !, Killua is in first class, M/M, Thanks for reading !!, The phantom troupe is the rest of the staff, They all horny, businessman! Killua, cute gon, flirty killua, flustered gon, hxh big bang 2020, hxhbb, hxhbb2020, what else ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pionut/pseuds/Pionut
Summary: After hitting the list of the 30 boldest entrepreneurs under 30 of the year, Killua finds himself becoming the front man of the sky rocketing business he’s built with his brother, earning him a place on another list: Top most eligible bachelors.It’s safe to say, wherever he goes he doesn’t go unnoticed by either men or women. But on a flight to London to showcase their most recent app, Killua finds himself encountering a rather interesting (gorgeous) young flight attendant, resisting his charms.Well, he does have seven hours to spare.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 40
Kudos: 207
Collections: Hxhbb





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic !!! Like... EVER !!  
> It's also part of the Big Bang event happening soon and that already started somewhere on the globe ! 
> 
> So this is where I thank the organiser of the event coz it gave me the motivation to try this writing business.  
> I'm also drawing for two amazing work out there !! I can't say yet !!
> 
> A very special thanks to Lyra !!! She read my fic, gave me suggestions, helped me deal with my rollercoastering emotions and read proof !!  
> So thank you Lyra !! Love you !!! 
> 
> And another very special thanks to twila-star who did two art pieces for story !!! I’ll put the linkS in the end note ! 
> 
> Well, now's time to read ! Enjoy !!

_ “We request your full  _ _ attention _ _ as the flight attendants demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft.”  _

Killua never listened to the flight attendant explaining the safety measures of the plane. He had a trip at least once a week these past months and knew the gig by heart. Hell, he could probably be the one explaining things at the front. 

_ “A life vest is located in a pouch under your seat or between the armrests.” _

But on this flight, LIA 1532 to London, Killua found himself very invested in the instruction. 

_ “When instructed to do so, open the plastic pouch and remove the vest. Slip it over your head. Pass the straps around your waist and adjust at the front.” _

It had nothing to do with his growing anxiety of acquiring a new branch in London to expand his business and everything to do with that golden boy attendant making those instructions look — _ hot _ . 

_ “To inflate the vest, pull firmly on the red cord, only when leaving the aircraft.” _

Damn, he looked good even in that ugly flashy yellow life vest. 

_ “If you need to refill the vest, blow into the mouthpieces.” _

Holy shit. Now Killua’s attention was full on those luscious lips pouting the words into those flashy red mouthpieces. Killua might be a serious businessman with a lot hanging over his shoulders, but he was still a twenty-two year old guy, who was still learning to cool his own libido. 

Just when Killua’s jaw was dropping because of his dirty mind going off on its own, the attendant’s eyes darted to look at him. 

And the bastard  _ smiled _ . 

Killua’s head dipped down surreptitiously to look at his Time magazine,  _ 30 business men under 30 to look out for _ , trying not to look like he hadn’t been gawking at him for the whole past two minutes. But now he realized how worst his situation was, since the magazine he was holding had his huge face on the cover, as the feathered specimen.  _ Damn it. _ He hoped the guy didn’t think he was ogling himself.

He threw the magazine away and decided to look at the window instead. Fluffy clouds, that would distract him. 

_ “There are several emergency exits on this aircraft, at the back of the plane, on the sides, and on the front. Please take a few moments now to locate your nearest exit.” _

Killua obeyed unconsciously and turned to look for the exit nearest him. He crossed the man’s amber eyes again in the process who smiled at him  _ again _ . 

But instead of avoiding him this time, he actually locked eyes with him. 

He gave him back a smile, which made the attendant tense up and go back to finishing his instruction.

His eyes never fell on Killua for the rest of the presentation.

Perhaps this seven hours flight could go by fast if he could get to play a little with the attendant. Only one problem to that plan? Killua never actually flirted. 

He always attracted people of both gender, and being a very curious and fluid guy, he enjoyed being the center of their attention in both high school and university. Now, at age twenty-two, he became a very successful entrepreneur with the help of his older brother’s technology savviness. Earning him an even bigger fandom.

So Killua never actually  _ had  _ to woo anyone. A simple eye contact, a simple smile and it was a done deal. 

And this eye candy did smile at him. Was it aimed for Killua? Or was it because that was his job to be cute and smiley all the time? 

***

Back in the staff section, the whole crew was getting ready to buckle up for the plane’s take off. Gon was new to the first class team. It was a very prestigious company to say the least. The first class was reduced to only four passengers and each of them had their own attendant assigned to them. They were given a chart on each of them for a personalized experience.

Gon wasn’t necessarily fond of the decorum, but he had always wanted to travel the world. He never was able to afford it and decided to make it a profession with the hope that maybe someday he’ll have enough money to travel on his own terms. 

The staff were a bunch of lively and nice people, though they seemed to know each other a lot and he sometimes felt like an outside spectator. It didn’t help that their chatter didn’t interest him and it always seemed to revolve around —

“I got dibs on A2,” came Phinks’ voice as he snapped his belt on. 

“I knew you’d call dibs! You  _ know  _ the rules, Phinks. You can’t call dibs until the captain announces that we are ready for take off.” Baise glared at the man in question to make sure he hadn't vanished somehow. “Weren’t you the one who hit it off with the captain anyway the other time?”

“Oh, yeah.” Phinks smiled, recalling his recent adventure. Feitan next to him rolled his eyes. 

“Who are we talking about?” Shizuku’s innocent stare went from one to the other with her glasses way too big and too heavy for her nose. 

Baise sighed and simply pointed behind her so Shizuku could get a view. 

She tilted to get a good look at their new target. “Oh. He is quite handsome. I like his white hair.”

“And those big, blue eyes,” Baise added. 

“And that wrinkly double chin.” 

Baise smiled, nodding until her eyes popped open. “Wait — what?” 

They all turned to look at who Shizuku was talking about. 

“That’s B2, Shizuku! Why would we be gawking over that old fart!” 

Shizuku had a faint blush when she realised they weren’t talking about the same person. “So no one called dibs on the silver fox?”

Machi burst out laughing next to Feitan “He’s all yours, Shizu.” 

The captain's voice came on the microphone, “Cabin crew, please take your seats for  take-off,” and almost immediately the plane started to take speed, shaking the lot of them, a buzzing sound clogging their ears. 

It only took seconds for the plane to leap off from the land and New York was nothing more than a mosaic of tiny lights far away. 

“I call dibs on A2!” Baise, Feitan and Phinks voices came in unison. 

All three of them looked at each other with threatening frowns. Phinks turned to Feitan with betrayal in his eyes. “How did you even become a flight attendant, Shorty?” He snapped in an attempt to hit where it hurt.

Feitan’s smug smile fell. “It’s the new diversity program and you know it.” 

“How do you know he would be interested in any of you?” Gon asked, catching himself when it was too late.

They all turned to him simultaneously, making him feel self-conscious. This might not be the best way to make work friends. But Gon always wanted to be part of things. Even weird fights over attending a cute passenger. 

“Well, we don’t know until we try of course.” Baise smiled knowingly. “But he is bisexual, that is what  _ People _ magazine says anyway,” she said like it was a scientific fact. 

Gon finally took his turn to ogle A2 as he was unbuckling to prepare for the first snacks. Machi's hand went on Gon’s shoulder, gaining his attention. “I say we let Gon attend to him. He is new and I can’t stand y’all bickering over who gets who.”

Baise stuck her tongue out at her while Gon felt uncomfortable taking that role that they all seemed to want so badly. “Why don’t you attend to him, Machi?” 

Machi scoffed. “Please, that kid is young, and has way too much money, power and sex appeal for his own good. Chances are he is a spoiled brat and he’ll be ringing that bell all flight long.” She leaned in to take the alcohol cart and gave it to Gon. “Plus, Paku and I are going steady now, so. Here’s the client’s chart with his preferences, first class gets a complimentary alcoholic drink.”

Gon swallowed. He was starting to feel like he had just been tricked into taking care of A2 and made himself too many enemies in the process. Baise, Phinks and Feitan all looked peeved. Gon swallowed a few more times before getting ready to stroll with the little bar and snacks. 

He had noticed him when he was doing the security instruction and he had to say, he found him beautiful, because how could he not? But now that everyone's attention was on him it all became a stressful ordeal. He didn’t like that kind of gossip, it made him uncomfortable. 

He looked at the A2 chart where, at the  _ “alcohol preferences” _ question, was written a big  _ “surprise me” _ . He just hoped that A2 wasn’t as bad as Machi made him out to be. 

***

First class was a spacious area where each passenger had their own large chair, shaped like a cocoon from the future that could lean completely down to become a bed. They each had a wide personal screen, padded panels to get some privacy from others and their own little amovible desk. 

In this airline, first class was only four people and they each had a staff assigned to them. Killua didn’t bother to acknowledge any one of the other passengers. He vaguely saw an old man sitting in the compartment next to him, but he seemed to have dozed off, and a forty-something woman passed by him to sit behind earlier. He knew those people would do their best to have no eye contact with him whatsoever. 

And it suited Killua perfectly as he’d pulled his little laptop out to work on his speech. It was going to be incredibly awkward to make a speech in front of a group of newly hired people that were most likely all older than him. Well, he didn’t really care for their ego but he did want to impress them so he was on his 12th draft now. Still unsatisfied. 

“Would you like a drink, Mister Zoldyck?” 

Killua looked up to find the attendant with his service trolley and a big smile on his face. He froze a few seconds there, just taking in that man’s brightness and amazing dimples. His pinky fingers wanted to poke at them. 

The sudden silence made the attendant decide to offer suggestions. “We have a wide selection of red and white wines and a few hard liquors. I could read you our menu.” 

Killua snapped out of his trance and was looking for something nice and flirty to say. 

He gave his best seductive smile, the one the photographer asked him to do for the magazine and simply said, “What do you suggest for someone writing a speech to impress a crowd of old white collars?” 

*** 

It was Gon’s turn to freeze at that question and at that smile. It did do something to him he wasn’t expecting to experience. Heat built up and to be completely honest with himself, he found himself a bit curious about what this young man did for a living. To be here in this over the top first class on his way to London. 

Gon blinked a couple of times and scratched his chin, looking at the menu with a serious look. “I honestly don’t know.” He pondered the question some more, almost talking to himself, “And if I did, I probably wouldn’t be a flight attendant.” 

He was still going through the menu to find an actual answer when a laugh that startled him. He turned to find the young businessman with his head pulled back, cackling at him. 

That answer was so unexpected and genuine that Killua couldn’t hold himself together. It made the flirt sound ridiculous and that was strangely refreshing. He wiped the tear that appeared at the corner of his eyes before saying, “Just hit me with some Scotch on the rocks.” That laugh was what he needed to relax from the stress of his upcoming event. “And thanks for the laugh.”

The heat that Gon had been feeling down his stomach had quickly moved up to his cheeks. “You’re welcome,” he simply said, not sure why he was so funny to him. While he was fixing his drink, the crystal clarity of that laugh was still resonating in him and it made him giddy inside. It was rich and  _ sweet _ . He liked being the one to be responsible for it.

He realized at that moment he wasn’t expecting the man to turn out like that. He seemed so serious at first. So much older than he actually was. But then he laughed like that, and he became a whole different person.

“Here’s your drink, sir. Anything else?” 

Killua was back to his business self, taking the drink. Making sure his fingers brushed with the flight attendant’s as he did so. The flight attendant jolted at the touch but regained his composure immediately. 

_ Those things happen, not a big deal _ , he thought. 

That reaction made Killua smirk. He took his time to take a sip, looking at Gon the whole time with clear blue eyes. “You seem like a wholesome guy, I like that,” he said before going back to his computer. “I’m good for now, thanks for the drink.” 

Gon paused a few seconds before remembering what he was doing: serving,  _ working _ . “Y-You’re welcome!” he chirped before heading back to the staff area not noticing Killua’s lingering smile. 

As he was leaving, Gon heard him ask, “Oh, I would like to know your name?”

It was the first time a passenger asked for his name. “You do?” 

Killua chuckled again before saying, “Yes, so I don’t shout ‘ _ attendant’ _ when I need something?”

That beautiful smile again, with those alluring eyes that hid knowledge beyond his years. Gon let out a little laugh of his own, trying to find his composure once again. “I’m Gon, but you don’t have to shout it either. There’s a button on your armchair for you to use whenever you need something.”

“I’ll try to remember that, Gon. I’m Killua.”

A second of acknowledgement passed before they both went back to their tasks. 

***

When Gon was back with the rest of the staff, he was quickly apprehended by both Baise and Phinks. Feitan seemed to listen intently to the conversation while pretending he was doing something else with Shizuku. 

“What did he tell you?” 

“Was his voice as sexy as his looks?”

“Did he tip you?”

“What was he laughing about?” 

“What’s his favorite drink?” 

“Does he dye his hair or is it natural?” That last one was from Shizuku, always wondering about stuff no one cared about. Feitan just patted her shoulder. 

Gon felt dizzy from all those questions and couldn’t begin to answer. Thankfully, Machi snapped her fingers in between them and said, “Get a grip, you two! Gon is barely out of puberty!” 

A sigh of relief for being saved by Machi came out of Gon. Before her words hit. “What? Machi, I’m twenty three.” 

“Exactly,” she said and went back to her chores.

Everyone was back in position, preparing stuff or just waiting for some demands to arrive. Gon went back to his seat and his eyes looked at the light that would indicate A2 needed assistance. It wasn’t on and he found himself a bit disappointed. Probably because he didn’t like to have nothing to do. 

His mind wandered off on its own. “What does Killua do for a living?” he said out loud. 

“Killua?” Baise asked, not believing what she was hearing “He… He told you you could call him that?” 

Gon was confused. Sure he was someone important, but Killua was  _ his age _ . Even calling him “sir” felt weird to him. 

“Is he, like, famous?” 

Baise head banged on the wall behind her and Phinks took her place. 

“He’s the new Steve Jobs is what he is! But he is young and gorgeous and single!”

“And alive,” Feitan added. 

Gon didn’t want to ask who Steve Jobs was. Afraid to be outed again so he simply nodded. But Machi saw right through him. “He reinvented how technology works. The way AI works in the app he developed is groundbreaking and his designs are slick and perfect. Many big companies tried to buy him but he refused taking the challenge to build his own empire. Which he is doing right now. He does come from a rich family though, so that helped a lot.” The rest of the staff was nodding in unison behind her. Baise made a hand gesture clearly saying, “Voila!” 

Gon was amazed by what he was hearing. He had a few apps on his phone but never took the time to wonder who was behind them. He just found them convenient. Like chairs. 

So Killua invented a product that made him this famous and rich at twenty two? Gon was now very curious to go back to the guy and try to understand how he could have had those ideas at his age. How do you sell these things? Who do you sell it to? What exactly was he going to do in London? With those CEOs? 

He took his trolley, hoping to find something to do with it, when he saw the light turn on indicating that Killua wanted something. A smile appeared on Gon’s face before he could get a chance to hide it. 

As he was leaving he heard Baise scoff and Machi scolding her for being such a drama queen. 

***

Gon arrived in front of Killua. “Did you need something, sir?”

“Killua.” He had his glass in hand shaking the tiny ice cubes in them. “I’d take a refill, if you don’t mind. I need more inspiration juice, I guess.”

That was Gon’s chance. “Can I ask what you’re writing exactly ?”

Killua looked at him with amused surprise. He wasn’t used to people being so honestly and openly intrusive around him outside of office hours. He knew for a fact that people who worked in first class were told to be as discreet as possible. But he liked that. 

“We just bought a company in London. A strat-up that developed a bot that could really complement our technology. As the face of Godspeed Tech, I’m the one who has to be there… Make a speech and all that.” He took the newly filled glass and took a few sips before dropping it on his little tray. 

“Oh.” Gon wanted to add something interesting to that but in the end, he was just curious “And how do you find a company like that in another country?”

Killua seemed excited to answer. “Well, you must have heard of head hunters, right?” 

“Like bounty hunters?” Gon looked confused which earned him another cute laugh from Killua. 

“Well… kinda, but the goal is to keep them alive and get them in your team. It’s actually the coolest part of owning a company. Meeting passionate people like that who work hard and love their product. Those people are the best.” 

Killua went on to explain all the things he has to do, the people he had to meet. What his job really was compared to his brother’s role that was more technical. How, even though there was a lot of dirty competition, he loved the thrill and the risk taking part of his job. And he  _ knew  _ he was good at it. 

Gon found himself mesmerized by Killua's passion. Something he related to when it came to travelling. 

“And yeah, basically, my job is to find the best people and trust them.”

“You should say that,” Gon replied without hesitation. 

“What?”

“In your speech. You should say that. Anyone would love to hear that. I know I would.” 

And just like that, Gon had managed to make him blush. Which was weird since what he said was barely praise. It was a simple observation. 

“That’s— I mean, yeah, thanks. I’ll do that.”

He turned to look at his computer like it would start writing on its own. 

Gon gave him a cheeky smile at that. “Did you need anything else?” He had been standing there for a good ten minutes after all. 

“No, thanks. I talked your ear off, didn’t I?”

Gon shook his head, scrambling to say, “No! It was so interesting. I would love to hear more.” And then he saw three heads pop out from the end of the aisle. “I need to prepare the meal now.”

Killua looked once again in the direction of this pretty boy. Sure he was ogling him at first, thought he’d be fun to fool around with. But he found himself thinking he wanted to know more about Gon, too. 

***

Killua had just finished his first class dinner and another steward came to clean his plate. He had finally finished writing his speech and was pretty satisfied with it. Gon’s kind words had triggered his inspiration. More effective than alcohol. 

Now that his main occupation was dealt with, he found his mind always wandering back to Gon.

He had ordered another drink just to get a chance to speak with him once more, to give a small compliment and see those dimples and red cheeks that he wanted to pinch. 

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Gon? 

He started drumming his fingers on his armchair, trying to think of another excuse to get the flight attendant to come and see him. 

He eyed his empty glass again. Should he ask for another? He was truthfully starting to feel lightheaded. But he wanted to talk to the boy longer than two minutes, he wanted to know more about him. So he rang that button again. 

When Gon came to him this time, he had only the bottle, having guessed the demand. “Another drink? I feel I should warn you that in altitude, it hits harder.” He was grinning at him, somehow happy to feel needed. 

Killua sat up more comfortably on his chair. He didn’t really want to drink anymore, but he still gave him his glass, giving them something to do. 

“So, how long have you been a flight attendant, Gon?”

Gon put the now generously full glass on Killua’s tray. “Almost two years, but I’ve only been recently upgraded to first class. It’s the only way for me to travel a lot, which I love, but it’s a trap really… You don’t stay long enough at the place you fly to. A week at best.”

“Where would you go if you could travel on your own?” 

Gon’s eyes started to sparkle. Had no one ever asked him that before? “Where wouldn’t I go?” He was holding the bottle like he just received an award and was thanking his family and team for it. “I want to see the jungles of South Asia, the deserts in Africa, the Andes Cordillera in South America… I’d go even to Antarctica if I could.” 

Killua liked to see so much hope in that face. He offered another smile. “Where have you been so far?”

Gon frowned a little. “Well, that’s the thing, you’re usually assigned to a continent, and I’ve only been to European countries. In the past two months, I’ve been to London ten times now. It’s a nice city. But it’s still a city.” 

“I’ve actually never been to London,” Killua confessed “Have any places to suggest?” 

Gon beamed. “Yeah, of course. What are you looking for?”

Killua smirked at him. Wanting to see that blush again. “How about a place where two people could have dinner together?” 

Gon got flustered at that and started to scratch his chin absentmindedly. “For me I like to just walk around really. There are some nice waterside routes and canals in London.”

That was such a perfectly simple response. He felt this was going well and wanted to make him stay. “Hey, are you allowed to drink? I could buy you one,” he offered. 

Gon hesitated looking at the bottle he was holding with a tight grip. “I honestly don’t know.” 

“Tell you what, I’ll buy you drinks until you find me attractive.” He winked at him. Making himself clear that this wasn’t just a flirting game anymore. 

Gon smiled. “Well, then there isn’t any point in me drinking.”

Killua raised his eyebrows, amused with the witty comeback. Even though it seemed more like an accident. This Gon guy was incredibly genuine in all his words and body and there was something charming about it. 

He rarely had the pleasure to meet someone so real. Someone his age he could just have fun with. He saw a little glitter in Gon’s eyes. A shy welcoming smile that hinted that maybe he was also enjoying himself with Killua. It made Killua  _ feel  _ young, that maybe there are plenty of things Killua hadn’t yet seen before.

It knocked him sideways. He was usually good at identifying the perfect time to make a move but something about Gon eluded him. He wasn’t imagining things though. Gon had been talking to him for a good half an hour now, asking to know him, implying he found him hot. He had even stepped inside his first class compartiment, leaning on the padded little wall that hid them from most prying eyes. 

The conversation had quieted down on its own and Gon wasn’t making any move to leave. Killua looked him up and down and then stopped to lock eyes on him. Gon flushed instantly but did not look away, only smiled shyly, playing with the neck of the bottle.

So Killua felt inclined to reach out to gently graze Gon’s knee that was mere inches from his hand. A subtle contact accompanied with a smile. But he felt immediate tension under his fingers and Gon bolted out of the touch. 

Killua retracted his hand immediately, panicking about his initiative. What signs didn’t he read correctly? “I-I’m sorry, it was rude of me to assume.”

Gon didn’t move, his whole body was stiff but he didn’t seem angry. He snapped out of it and simply said, “It’s okay really, I just got surprised. I  _ am _ working.” 

Killua knew it wasn’t just that, but he didn’t say anything. “Hope I didn’t put you in trouble there?” 

Gon’s head went to look back at the staff that were all doing something and back at Killua. “No, I don’t think any one of them would care about…” His insides felt like they had caught fire, his heart was beating at a massive speed like a wild animal wanting to leave its cage.

Gon had many friends and understood what that was, but he wasn’t sure what to do with how he felt about Killua.

He caught Machi signaling him to come back to the staff area. Apparently there was an issue and Gon felt relief to be able to run from Killua’s side. 

“I have to go.” And Gon dashed out of his view.

Killua nodded, a bit dazed, still feeling lingering guilt for what had happened. He really liked Gon and didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. Even sex hadn’t been that much on his mind when he felt drawn to him. He just thought they connected. 

He bit his lips and opened the screen in front of him. 

A plethora of choices appeared to him. As usual, he would surf the documentary and thriller categories.

But then he decided to look at the suggestion of the month. Under  _ “romantic classics” _ he fell on  _ “How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days” _ and he couldn’t tell why, but he clicked on it. Maybe there was something to learn? 

***

Even after dealing with the issue. Gon’s heart hadn’t settled yet and his damn knee still felt like it had been lit on fire.

He was still going through the turbulence inside his head when Phinks came closer to him, his back to him, acting like they had given each other a rendez-vous to exchange drugs. “So, what were you talking to with Killua?” he muttered to the side. 

Gon looked around to find Baise and Machi arguing over something, and Shizuku was making a Big Ben model with plastic spoons while Feitan was taking a nap next to her. 

“Nothing really.” 

Phinks’ smile was sly. “I recognize that guilty look. What happened? Come on, I promise I’m not going for him.”

Gon was fidgeting on his face. He didn’t want to share anything, but even if he did, where would he start? He couldn’t wrap his own mind around how he was feeling. 

Adding to that the stress of Phinks insistence and the group gossipy tendency. He’d need some time alone to think this thought. “I’ll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom.”

He left with a Phinks still trying to act subtle behind him.

Inside the bathroom, Gon let out a breath. He sat on the cover seat of the toilet, hands gripping his pants. This little break from everyone helped him finally cool down.

He could finally focus on his spinning thoughts and now. First thing first. What did he feel for Killua? 

Killua was beautiful, smart, and funny. He had that amazing laugh and it was surprisingly easy to talk to him. 

And the idea of never getting another chance to talk to him did make him feel… sad. The real question was, could he get through the chaotic feelings he had to actually see Killua again? 

The answer came immediately: Yes. 

He got up and pointed at himself in the mirror, “You can do this Gon, this is your journey! You can’t travel the world and crumble when a cute boy touches you.” 

He gasped suddenly and slapped his hands on his cheek to distract him from the overwhelming anticipation of telling Killua he actually did want to see him again. What if Killua didn’t really want the same thing? 

After going through a full on debate with himself, the jury inside his brain voted to get a private talk with Killua, away from prying eyes and gossipy coworkers. But where ?

***

Killua was now watching the end of that damn movie with the guy  _ finally _ chasing to get the girl. And when the girl said yes to taking back that doofus, Killua almost teared up. Almost. What was wrong with him? 

He didn’t expect to be so enthralled by that movie because he didn’t even notice Gon was over him waiting patiently. 

“Hm, Killua?” 

His head jerked up to find Gon’s handsome face. He was now imagining him all flustered on that New York bridge by a sudden romantic gesture. 

He swallowed a few times before letting out a lame, “Yeah…?” 

Gon did look anxious though, and that wasn’t his imagination. He looked back and forth around him. Most passengers were now sleeping and he leaned next to Killua to whisper. 

“Meet me in the bathroom? In fifteen minutes? I would like to talk to you in private.”

It was a question for sure. But it did feel he wasn’t expecting no for an answer. And he sure wasn’t. 

Wasn’t that the ultimate fantasy? He did feel weird that Gon did a 180 on him. But he couldn't say no. His whole body couldn’t say no. He nodded a few times like the bobble head toy in the front of a car. 

That wasn’t sexy. 

So he coughed in his hand before saying, “Yeah sure, let’s meet up,” and his confidence was back with that charming smile. 

Gon nodded, did a weird bow that really wasn’t appropriate and left quickly. 

Fifteen minutes.

He looked at his screen. The woman had just thrown herself at the guy who obviously had found some great speech to convince her he wasn’t a dumbass. Which he was, and she knew… But the lesson with all these dumb movies always seemed to be “All men are dumbasses, find one and make him  _ your _ dumbass.” 

He did smile though. At the couple’s reunion and look back in the alley in the direction of Gon. Was a make-out session in the bathroom really what he wanted? 

***

It was time. 

Killua unlocked his safety belt and went in the direction of the VIP bathroom. 

Once inside, he realized it was only VIP because only the four passengers in first class could use it. But it was just as small as any airplane bathroom he had seen in his life. 

He took a good look around, even though he didn’t want to sound too eager, his mind did pass a whole film of the possibilities available in this tight area. 

S _ hit _ , he thought, this is going to be one of those “It was better in my head then in real life,” huh?

Now the real question was how to wait for him. Sitting on the toilet was a no-no. Just standing there was a clear way to say  _ I have no clue what I am doing _ and that was  _ not _ Killua’s brand. He settled to just be causally leaning on the sink, his hands in his pocket. 

The door was opening. Killua felt his heart race. 

Then he saw the face of that old dude with the green suit and Killua bolted in surprise “It’s occupied!” he said, pushing the door in pure horror. 

“Lock the door. Dumbass!” The man’s muffled voice was heard throughout the door. Killua hit his head on the door. Hoping the man wouldn’t actually wait for him. There was another bathroom on the other side afterall. 

A few seconds later, he heard a gentle knock on the door. 

Killua knew it was Gon. It had to be him. Even the way he knocked sounded like him: respectful but strong at the same time. 

He went back to lean on the sink. Mostly so that the door could open really. And here was the golden boy. All smiling. His heart might have skipped a beat just then. Something his heart never did. Zoldycks never skipped anything. 

He leaned a bit further to let Gon in and closed the door. He was about to lock it but hesitated and looked back at Gon to make sure it was okay. 

“Yeah, lock it. Flight attendants have a way to open it from the outside anyway.”

Killua nodded absently, but then his eyes got wide. “Wait what?”

Gon simply chuckled at him.

They stood there for a few moments. Looking at each other. A heavy tension was sitting between them. Killua wanted to grab him and kiss him. It seemed to be what Gon was expecting to happen, he was biting his lips and looking sideway. And it was surely what Killua wanted to do but after the knee incident he didn’t want to seem too forward.

So he went for a lesson he had learned watching that dumb movie. He leaned in slowly and raised one hand to get close to his cheek. “Do you mind?” he whispered with his well-practiced husky voice. “You really are hard to resist.”

“What are you doing ?” came Gon’s squeaky voice.

Killua froze in the middle of his movement. 

He straightened up and bit his lips.  _ Shit _ . His hand dropped to his side like an anchor. He was thinking of flushing himself out of this situation. He knew how powerful those toilets were. 

“When you said you wanted to talk in private…?” 

Gon blinked. “Wait! What did you understand?” 

Killua just bursted out laughing. He held his stomach and said, “This is a mess!” He giggled again. “It’s international code for private make-out! Did you guys never catch people boning in the bathroom before?”

Gon’s pupils shrunk the size of atoms. “Oh, my god. I didn’t even—” He slapped his hands on his forehead. “I’m so sorry!”

But it didn’t matter anymore. The moment was gone and Killua was somehow relieved. “Don’t worry, it’s actually funny and I should be sorry assuming.” He raised an eyebrow, suggesting it was Gon’s turn to talk now.

Gon seemed hesitant, but he still managed to find his stern voice. “Okay. Well, I really wanted a chance to talk in private. And well, it sounds stupid now, but the bathroom seemed to be isolated enough.” He knew he was rambling and needed to get to the point. “First, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed getting to know you, and I do like talking to you but… I honestly don’t have much experience with this… stuff.”

Killua frown went deeper, not sure he was understanding him correctly. “What stuff?” 

“Well… touching like that. And all the rest. Stuff.”

“Oh.” It was a short version of what was echoing in his head at that moment.  _ Ohhhhhh…. _ And it all made sense all of the sudden. 

He took a small step backward respectfully, the bathroom being small as it was. But his face was probably showing that a piece of the puzzle was still missing. Couldn’t he just have said so earlier? 

“So, you called me in private to tell me to back off?” 

“No, not exactly. I wanted to say that I  _ do _ like you. I thought about you the whole flight really…” 

Killua felt heat go up his face. At least it left that south area. 

“And, well, this is kinda the first time I’ve ever felt like that, so I needed some time to think this through. I mean, I think you like me too, right?”

Killua laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah. I think I made that clear.” He wanted to add  _ idiot _ , but they weren’t there yet. 

Gon grinned at that. “Well, if you don’t mind taking it slow, as in  _ really _ slow… I would like to hang out more sometime.”

Did he mind? He looked at Gon standing in front of him. So hopeful yet so bold at the same time. There was a beautiful contrast in that man. Something he sure wanted to dig up more. 

But he himself had never had a real relationship. And the one he’d had all revolved around sex. 

He was about to share his thoughts when Gon cut him. 

“You don’t have to answer now. I took some time to figure it out myself, it’s only fair you take some time too. But if you do want to try… Well, I’m going to be in London for the next five days. I could show you the canals.”

That seemed like a good plan. Gon did think this through huh. 

Gon leaned in to point at the door behind Killua. He got a whiff of Gon’s herbal smell and he gulped thinking his fantasy was over. But something else might be down the road. 

Killua moved to the side to let Gon pass. “Thanks for sharing this with me, I really appreciate it. And I’ll give it serious thought,” he said, giving him an easy smile.

When the door closed, Killua had a sense he already had his answer. 

***

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London’s airport. Local time is 8:00 am and the temperature is 18 degree celsius.” _

The seat belt sign was finally off and everyone started to move to get their stuff out. Of course, first class passengers were allowed to get off first. 

As Killua passed the line of the crew, all wishing him a nice day and ogling him. His eyes snagged on Gon at the end of the row. 

When he was finally within a few feet from him, he leaned in a little, holding his card. 

“Call me whenever. I’ll be waiting.” 

Gon's eyes grew wide in surprise. “Thank you!” He finally said, smiling radiantly and Killua chuckled, thinking how easy that decision had been. 

Killua walked along the corridor with his suitcase rolling behind him and a hand in his pocket. 

London was going to be a nice trip.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my 100 kudos !  
> Here's a second chapter... NOT !! It's just a dumb idea I had !  
> Had fun doing tho ! 
> 
> If you want to follow my fanart - [My Tumblr](https://www.tumgir.com/pio-hxh-art)
> 
> Thanks Will for helping with the scandal bit ! XD

People magazine are at it again !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I really hope you liked it !! 
> 
> I'm very certain that I will appreciate comments of any kind!  
> So let your hearts out.
> 
> And if you want to see my art here's my tumblr @pio-hxh-art
> 
> Twila’s work for my story : https://twila-star.tumblr.com/post/622449935941550081/flight-date-07012020-this-is-my-piece-for
> 
> https://twila-star.tumblr.com/post/622450251823005696/flight-flirt-07012020-the-second-piece-i-did
> 
> Thanks again !


End file.
